Eddie And Chloe Meet Oz
"Eddie and Chloe Meet Oz" is the twenty-seventh episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on Nick at Nite in the United States on July 24, 2012 and received 0.812 million viewers. Plot Eddie encourages Chloe to smooth things over with Jackie. Eddie and Chloe meet with big time movie producer Osborne Silver. Extended Plot Eddie talked Chloe into calling her mother back so she could get to know her better. He's sure Jackie is sorry for whatever caused the break in their relationship and he wants Chloe to make an effort with Jackie. He'd do anything to have a second chance with his own mother. Chloe isn't liking the idea, but she agrees to hold on to her rock star. Eddie suggested Chloe spend some time with her mother while he went to Jake's office to sign contracts. She didn't want Eddie to leave her. She wanted to go meet some movie producers. Eddie told her he would take her to San Diego later, so she hung out with Jackie. Elsewhere, Adam, Loren and Melissa discussed Mel's eighteenth birthday. A surprised Loren and Adam discovered Melissa didn't even want to celebrate. She was allegedly over the birthday thing. Adam and Loren insisted they celebrate. A confused Adam wondered how Mel got over the birthday thing so fast. He was sure he had to honor that day the week before and the week after the event last year. Loren briefly spoke to Cameron who was a wreck over the finals. She joked about visualization being a big help. Adriana came along and accused Loren of cheating her way into the top ten in that music contest. Loren flat-out told Adriana, she had nothing to do with contest rules. She wondered if Adriana was accusing Eddie of cheating. Loren pulled out her cell phone, pushed a button and showed Adriana the display screen. It indicated she was calling Eddie. Adriana walked off stating simply that she knew what she knew. Her groupies followed her. Eddie signed his contracts and Jake told him he's getting several interview requests for him and Loren together. He also mentioned Lily Park calling 47 times. Eddie advised Jake to keep Lily out of this, but he thought it would be cool to do interviews with Loren. Adriana intentionally bumped into Cameron and said she always wanted to speak to him. She told the guy he had amazing hands. A confused Cameron had no idea where this was coming from. Seconds later, a protective Phil began pushing Cam around. The altercation was quickly broken up, and Loren explained the deal to Cam. An upset Phil vents to Adriana who told him she was only trying to push Loren's button after seeing her talking to that cute guy. Phil hated the fact that Adriana thought the guy was cute. She's never saw Phil so mad and told him he was like a rabbit dog. Phil clarified the terminology for her pointing out that it was rabid and not rabbit. Adriana's vocabulary is slightly limited! Adriana wanted to see her rabbit dog commit a crime and he told her it would happen tonight. Back at Dr. Don's office, a confused Nora asked Don if he ever dated Ellie. He wondered if Ellie told her that. Nora said she did. Dr. Don assured Nora he would talk to Ellie. He naturally downplayed his relationship with Ellie. When Don did talk to Ellie, she ordered him to break things off with Nora or she would make his life miserable. Chloe and Eddie met with Osborne Silver who told them he could call him Oz. At the end of the meeting, a convinced Chloe squealed to Eddie about just landing their first blockbuster movie deal. Eddie didn't trust Silver and told Chloe all movie producers talk like things are a done deal. Chloe assumed he was still mad at her about the lies she told about her mother. Eddie honestly wanted her to give Jackie a shot and he suggested they all have dinner together when they got back from their meeting. Chloe hated the idea and stated her mother would be tired. "From what?" asked Eddie. Once again, Chloe had no choice. Jackie showed up at Eddie's dressed for dinner and Chloe wondered what she was wearing. She told her mother this was not Cinderella's ball. Actually, Jackie looked fine in her sparkly black dress and Eddie told her what she was wearing would be great for dinner. Eddie also wanted to move Jackie out of that dismal hotel room into a better hotel. Jackie stated her room felt like home. Somehow, he talked Jackie into moving in with Chloe. He said they would do it tonight, but Chloe wanted to wait until tomorrow. She had to get some things in order. In the meantime, Jake's wife, Traci, is hanging with Kelly at the bar of the same restaurant Eddie was coming to. Tyler is also hanging there and engaged Traci in a conversation. Ironically enough, Max was also dining there with his gal pal. Tyler immediately pushed Max's buttons by asking him if he decided to step into a real club. Max became visibly upset. Eddie entered the restaurant and Chloe and Jackie immediately noticed Tyler. Chloe wanted to leave, but Eddie claimed this was his favorite restaurant and Tyler would be the one leaving. After sitting down, Eddie called Jake and demanded he meet him now. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Robert Adamson as Phil Sanders *Daphne Ashbrook as Jackie Kowalski *Brandon Bell as Jake Madsen *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Merrin Dungey as Ellie *Vince Jolivette as Connor Morgan *Shannon Kane as Traci Madsen *Hunter King as Adriana Masters *Nick Krause as Adam *Brian Letscher as Gus Sanders *Yara Martinez as Kelly *Grayson McCouch as Don Masters *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Carlos Ponce as Max Duran *James Franco as Osborne Silver *Josie Davis as Daphne Miller *Brianne Davis as Grace *Wyatt Nash as Cameron *David Lim as Smith Gallery Eddie Chloe Jackie ep 27.png Eddie Chloe Oz ep 27.jpg Oz ep 27.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes